harry potter and the phoenix party
by aaronr77
Summary: What if, when Harry is about 4, he discovers magic? What if, do to the discovery of learning how to use his magical core, he can sense magic? Well, what if, he finds a group of 6 phoenix eggs one night... they're calling him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter, I ownly own part of the plot, and anything you haven't seen on the J.K. Rowling books and I am getting ideas from different fanfics, but I'm not naming them here. If you know who you are, then that's what matters.

a/n this is my first fanfic, and My first ever story I've really focused on. Sorry about any grammer and other mistakes that you find.

Little Harry Potter sat in his cupboard, waiting till the Dursly's went to sleep. He knew that when they went to sleep, he would be able to go get some food, he was really hungry. He sat there, thinking about the new powers he had discovered.

Flash back:

It was Christmas when he was 4 years old, he had hoped for some presents too, and when he found a present that was for Dudley from his parents, he had wished for presents of his own. Suddenly, he felt a rush of warmth run through his hole body and the name Dudley on the box changed to Harry. When Harry tried to open the gift, Dudley tried to take it away and was sent flying backwards. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernin were so furious with him for hurting there Duddeykins, so furious, in fact that he was now 5, and they still never let him get out of his cupboard except for going to the bathroom, and occasionally getting breakfast, oh of course and when he had to do some chores.

end flashback

He didn't mind the cupbard at all, anymore. He used his time while in the cupboard to levitate things, he had gotten really good at that. This morning, he had learned to reach his magical core and, his mind scape. Even though he didn't really know what his magical core or mind scape were, he still liked the fealing that his core gave him, it gave him the fealing of love, and happiness, and power. He did notice though, that one little part of the soccer-ball sized ball of magic, looked blackened and it felt there of hate, anger, and pain. Luckily, after some experimenting, he figured out that he could force some of his power into the tiny black… well, he liked to think of it as a bridge. He had actually filled it with so much power that the bridge just… well… he thought it as collapsing. After that, the core felt all his, it felt like he was hole, the hole thing made him feal of happiness. His mindscape, looked like a large forest, filled with trees, he didn't know yet what all the flying leaves all over the ground were. He could see that they had something to do with magic, but he wasn't sure what. When he looked into one, he just saw himself. He thought that was a great achievement for one day, and decided the next day would consist of looked through those leave things that he didn't really understand.

Finally, the Dursley's went to sleep. He was able to stick his finger into the cupboard lock when it was locked, and let a little of his power go out and the door would unlock. /just like magic/.

He thought it was fun to sneak out of the cupboard at night, and get a lot of food ready for his midnight snacks. He couldn't wait till the Dursley's tought him how to cook properly so he could just cook his breakfast a few hours before the others. They wouldn't suspect the "Freek" because he wouldn't believe anyone of being able to do such impossible tasks. So, they always thought it was they're Dudders, getting a midnight snack so "he could grow up just like his father" Uncle Vernin would say. Ayways, this night, he felt like going outside after he ate his meal of cookies and milk. He just felt an urge to go outside, and look into the garden. /Must be my powers or something trying to do something' As quietly as he could, Harry walked to the front door and opened it. Quietly, he walked outside, and he went to the garden that he spent so much time working on. There, on the cold ground, he saw 6 golden eggs, he could feal something in his magical core immediately want him to pick the poor eggs that were just lying on the floor. After arguing with himself a little about taking eggs from they're mommies, he walked over to the eggs. Nervously, he grabbed all five of them. Suddenly, he felt a rush of warmth hit him, he herd such beautiful music, so soothing… comforting… it was like if it had come from heaven. /Maybe, I just died, and I'm being lead to heaven?/

But, of course not, the eggs were still in his hands, and he was just standing in the garden. Sometimes he did hope that he could die and go to heaven, maybe he could meat his parents that he herd so much about in a car crash. He was pretty sure it wasn't a car crash, but he didn't know why. It felt like a piece of a puzzle was missing, and he wouldn't be able to figure it out until he learned something. After a few minutes of standing there, listening to the comforting unearthly music, he walked back inside, and went to his cupboard. Silently, he opened it up and jently placed the eggs under his little blanket. They were under his cair, after all, and you couldn't just leave a couple eggs to freeze. He knew somehow, that these eggs were happen, or what was inside of them was.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: chapter 1

A/N Chapter 2 is here, oh yeah, the chapters might be a bit short but will be posted quickly

Thoughts /hi/

Mindspeak \hi\

Parseltongue sss HI sss

Chapter 2

The next morning, Harry woke up with the sound of Aunt Petunia opening the cupboard. "Boy! 5 minutes to use the bathroom and breakfast!" she shouted. Harry quickly got up, and went to the bathroom, and was able to get a few pieces of toast with a glass of milk. After that, he quickly went outside and quickly washed uncle Vernin's car, did some cleaning, and other boring tasks. For lunch, he got a ham sandwich since Aunt Petunia wasn't there to stop him. Quickly, he returned to his cupboard to continue studying his magical abilities. He sat in the cupboard, breathing in and out, until finally he was able to enter his mind scape.

A few hours later, Harry figured out what the leaves were, he found out they were all memories, not very good ones, since they were mostly of His relatives beating or other things like that. Since there wasn't much to do, Harry Quickly made a large, dead looking tree and put his worsed memories there, which were many. He even decided to do a little experiment. He was able to add more detail to his mind. Now, he found himself standing in a large forest, with trees and other plants everywhere. He also realized that with all this sorting of his memories and knowledge, he could recall and remember things more easily. He decided it would be interesting to try and create life too, and actually managed to create a couple birds, and other wild animals that actually had there own personality and minds. Little did Harry know, is that Noone had ever managed to do anything like that before.

The idea of making live things in his mind, allowed his imagination to start up, full force. In a few minutes, the forest was filled with huge things like dinosaurs. He had always loved them, and now he had a lot of them right in his mind. He also discovered that in his mind, a day can go by and only an hour goes by in real life, so he was able to really have fun in his mind. He was able to see some animals hunting, others playing with each other. He decided, he was going to stay in his mind for a about a week.

On day 1 of his mind vacation, Harry was able to expand the forest quite a bit, now it seemed to go on for miles. After he played around in the forest, he decided he would create a large home for him to live in while in his mind. First, he tried to create the hole house at the same time, but it failed. So, before he built the house, he decided another experiment was in order. He consintrated on the thought of lots of Harry's appearing. Suddenly, there were about 20 or so Harry Potter's standing there, waiting for him to give them orders. Quickly, he told them the plans on how to build the house and they got to work.

He found out that he could create as many representations of himself as he wanted. This gave him another idea, If he could create animals and Harry's, why couldn't he create a village full of people? Maybe that would help him learn, since the people would have different personalities, though they would possess his knowledge. He decided that he would go one project at a time since building a house would take a lot of time, and he wanted to help build it. He quickly walked back to the construction of the house, and found out that the other Harry's were actually creating the house, block by block. He didn't know how his other selves knew this, but he decided he would do the same thing. So, for hours, he built on and on and on, until finally, it was done. A 2-story house stood there, and it was all in his mind. He was really starting to enjoy his mind.

He had built the house with 4 bedrooms, A dining room, a kitchen, and a living room. He didn't know what the kitchen would be used for, but it would be fun to play with mental food.

This went by quickly, since Harry didn't really know what was and what was not possible, he was able to do many things that were known as impossible things with the person's mind. He was able to make a small village, though it only consisted of a few houses, and a townhall like structure. This all went really fast, because there were hundreds of Harry's working together, on building the place.

Finally, the week ended, and Harry really loved his new mind scape. He had created A few men and Women, and he could talk to them when ever he wanted too. Of course, being the 5 year old that he was, the people in the village possessed 5-year-old intelligence. Even though Harry was extremely smart for his age, they still weren't up to adult intelligence.

After leaving his mind, he got out of his cupboard and got ready for Dinner. He knew he was only going to get a small meal, but playing in his mind really did exhaust him a lot. He walked into the kitchen to see Uncle Vernon drunk. /Uh Oh, uncle Vernon's going to be mad today/. "Boy! Where's my dinner!" he roared. Harry gulped nervously, /His dinner? I don't know how to even cook really/ he thought with fear. "Aunt PePetunia hasn't taught me how to cocook yyet." "Well, then learn and quickly or you will be punished!" Vernon roared.

Harry quickly ran to the stove, and pulled out some eggs, he really did try and cook them, but something went wrong, and of course, he got a beating, and wasn't able to eat for 3 days.

Harry woke up the next morning, not feeling any pain at all, he guessed it must have been his magic that healed him, because he didn't remember him doing anything like this before. He waited, and waited, but no sounds were heard, so he quickly got out of the cupboard and ran too the kitchen. He was able to get a few bowls of Cereal before he heard the front door opening. He quickly and quietly ran to the sink, and tried to reach it with the bowl, but it didn't work. He tried jumping, and was able to get the bowl in, but the problem was, the bowl shattered inside the sink. He just ran, to his cupboard, and closed the door and locked it.

/I don't want anyone to be able to open and close this door except for me/ he thought. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light, and he knew that the door was now sealed to anyone but him.

Petunia Dursley had just arrived from grocery shopping, when she heard the sound of glass breaking and running footsteps. Then, he heard the sound of a cupboard closing. /Oh, that Freak!/ she thought furiously. She ran to the kitchen, and found a perfectly nice bowl shattered in the sink. She was now Enraged, but decided she wanted to wait to see what her husband would do to the freak after this. She went outside, and did some spying on the neighbors.

When Vernon returned home, Petunia was grinning madly as if waiting for a show. She quickly walked up to him and gave him a huge, as well as she could give him a hug at least. He smelled of alcohol and this made her even more excited. "Vernon, the boy! The freak broke a perfectly good bowl." She said. Vernon's face turned red, actually, it kept changing colors. He furiously walked towards the stairs, and towards the cupboard… and tried to open the door. Nothing happened, nothing at all. He pulled out the key to the lock he had installed on the door, and tried to unlock it, but the lock was already unlocked. He smiled cruelly, and Petunia mirrored his smile. /I bet the Freak's been doing some Freakish things/ she thought. /This is going to fun to watch/

Uncle Vernon appeared at the small door with a baseball bat. He smalled the bat into the door, but nothing happened. This seemed to anger him even further, because he banged the bat on the door even harder, but nothing at all happened. Truly furious now, he flung the bat at the door, but it just slammed into the door and hit the ground at Vernon's feet. This madehim look like a demonic thing. He went upstairs, (Petunia following him) and went to his room. Under the bed, he found his favorite little weapon. He had managed to get a machine gun once, but he wouldn't tell Petunia how. With another Cruel smile, he got out of the room, ran downstairs, and pulled the trigger. Hundreds of loud cracks later, Vernon looked down, expecting a broken door, and a dead boy… but all he saw was a perfectly fine door. /But but but… The bullets, if they would of hit the door without nothing happening, they probably would of hit me/ he thought. Then, he figured it out. "Petunia, the boy! You think he learned his freakish things?" he asked nervously.

Petunia shrugged, she had no idea. After all, She didn't know much about the magic stuff, she was too jealous for Lilly that she never bothered researching this.

Inside the cupboard

Harry was sitting down on his small cot, holding the eggs in his lap, there was a blanket on his lap as well, trying to keep the eggs warm. Suddenly, he heard a loud crack, on the door. He smiled Happily, his green eyes sparkling in amusement. He was pretty sure the door wouldn't break, he trusted his magic after all. A few minutes later, he heard the sound of gunshots. Now, he really burst out laughing, and he thought his relatives heard because suddenly, there was a silence outside. Another minute later, eh heard a couple more loud cracks, but those didn't seem to look from outside. Suddenly, one of the eggs started shaking. He gasped, and put the egg on the floor. It began to shake, and roll around on the floor. Suddenly, it burst into flames and Harry heard the same music again. He felt happy, calm, and safe. However, outside of the cupboard, was a different story. Vernon and Petunia were furiously trying to shoot the door, until they heard loud laughter. This seemed too make them even angrier, if possible, until they heard a loud song. It was scary, it wasn't right,it spoke of happiness, but they didn't know that. All they heard was a terrible sound, and they began to tremble with fear. Finally, they couldn't stand it anymore and they fled upstairs.

Harry's POV

He saw the egg, as it began to crack, and then burst into flames. He gasped, in horrer. The poor little baby what ever it was inside of the egg, probably just died and he just sat there, in shock. That is… until a small head emerged from the flames. /woah/

And… out came what looked like a baby chick.

a/n Sorry about the really short chapters, but I like making short chapters and uploading them faster. I'll probably get in 1 more chapter tonight, if not tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

a/n. Here's chapter 3. Please review and let me know how well my chapters are. I know I'm not that good of a writer, but I'm getting better.

Harry looked at the little ugly chicken that just sat there. Nervously, he reached forward and tried to pick it up. When he picked it up, he found it to feel surprisingly warm. Another thing he noticed right away was a presence in his mind, it was warm, comforting, and it seemed to make him happy. He placed the chicken thing under his tiny blanket and held it, trying to keep it warm. It began to squack a little, and Harry got nervous. How was he supposed to cair for a bird? He didn't know how he would feed it. He couldn't even feed himself? He attempted to calm himself down, and looked the chicken thing in its tiny eyes. Instantly, he knew how to feed them, what they were called, and what they were. He knew, they were called phoenixes. He new that this phoenix was a fire phoenix, which he thought might be able to control fire. He wasn't sure yet, because he wasn't sure what fire really was. Sure, he had seen it before, he knew it could give light, and burn things, but he was too young to understand all of its functions. /I just can't wait to go to school/ /Maybe people at school have phoenixes?/ He suddenly felt the presence enter his mind. As fast as he could, he entered his mindscape, and found the little chicken thing sitting on a tree. Now though, it was huge, and had red and goldfeathers. /It has very sharp Talons/ He nervously walked up to the tree where it sat. "HiHi." He said. The bird trilled a greeting, he knew that it was too young to be able to speak, but he also knew that it would be able to when its physical form got large enough. He seemed to know almost everything about phoenixes. He knew that they lived for ever, and when they're physical form got too old, they'd burst into flames and be reborn, with a chick's body. The huge bird flew off the tree. Instinctively, Harry raised his arm, he knew it was going to perch on his arm, but he didn't know why. It jently landed on his arm and as it did, it seemed to fly right through it. A flash of light later, it was gone. He felt something though, like a bridge appear in his forest. He decided it wouldn't harm to go through the bridge. So, he walked for a few minutes. He finally found himself standing next to the bird. Then, he got more information. He learned that this bridge lead to his familiar's mind. He also learned that this link allowed the phoenix to track him wherever he was, communicate with him mentally, and know when he was in danger. He also learned that as the phoenixes link with its human got closer, they would be abletoo share each others magic, and other abilities. He also learned that as the link got closer, they would be able to do more things with the link. He thought phoenixes were fascinating creatures, and couldn't wait till he could talk to this one, and all the others.

He eventually left his mindscape, and wanted to wait till the Dursley's went to sleep so he could feed the fire phoenix. While he waited, he decided he would play with his magic again. He got an idea. If he could create life in his mind, why not make life in thereal world. He thought this was a crazy idea, but he didn't have anything else to do. So, he imagined a puppy with gold fur, and golden wings. He imagined its tail, a spiked, black-like tail, and he imagined it having huge powerful claws. He concentrated it on having a mind of its own, but before he let his magic do its job, he tried linking his mind to the puppies, so he could control it. 10 seconds later, a small tiny dog was standing there, with gold fur, a spiked tail, and small wings. It seemed to stair at him, and he just staired back. \lie down\ he mentally told it. Wait, he just realized, he never new how to speak into something elses mind. /It must be the phoenix mind/

The dog quickly obeyed, lying down, like a good puppy. Harry smiled in excitement, he knew the puppy would disappear in a few hours because it wasn't truly alive, but formed by magic. He pictured Aunt marge meating his little puppy, and all her dogs cowering behind her. He didn't actually plan on hurting them with the dog but he thought it was amusing. Then, he pictured a sandwich with legs, and a hole shaped like a mouth, and out of the hole came a small tongue. That image made him snicker, he had to try it sometime. He ordered the puppy to do things, like lick him, which he realized was a mistake because where the puppy had licked him, he felt pain, like if he was going to die. Then, it stopped. That shocked him, and he wondered what would of happened if the dog was bigger, maybe it could of poisoned him or something.

A few hours later, Harry ordered the puppy out of the cupboard, and Harry followed. He held the baby phoenix in his hand, and placed it under his shirt. He hoped that his chest would keep it warm, if it was cold in the kitchen. He first went to the kitchen, and found a jar of butter in one of the cupboards. He grabbed a knife, carefully and quietly opening the jar, and spreading some butter on a small plate. He imagined the phoenix would lap the butter up with its beak, and he was proven right when the phoenix's beak hit the small bowl and it made a small sucking sound as it ate the butter. This made him smile, Maybe this would work out, after all it wouldn't be eating anything for a long time, maybe a week or 2.

The Dursley's were furious about the failed attempt at punishing Harry, but they were also afraid of Harry using his Freakishness to harm them. This gave him the idea of asking Aunt Petunia if he could move into Dudley's second bedroom.

About a week later, after Harry cooked breakfast for the Dursleys, he asked uncle vernin if he could have Dudley's second bedroom. "You? Use my Dudley's second bedroom? Freaks aren't supposed to use bedrooms, they're supposed to live in cupboards!" he roared. Harry smiled, and levitated the table. Vernon's eyes bulged out when he saw the table 5 feet from the ground. The table was piled with food, and it was beginning to tilt. "Drop it boy! Now! Or you will end upin your cupboard for 2 weeks!" he roared. Harry just smiled. "Give me the second bedroom, and I will of course put the table down uncle." Uncle Vernon's face began to change colors again. "no!" Vernon roared. Suddenly, the table turned over, and all the food, all the plates, cups, spoons, forks, and anything else that was on the table fell on the floor with a loud crash. Harry had backed up to the wall before he had dropped the table, so nothing fell on him, but Vernon was a different story. His face was lying on a pool of juice, and parts of his body were bleeding, probably because of some glass. He had a bit of egg in his eyes, and his hair looked like he hadn't bathed in years. He lifted his face, and he began to cowar. "TTake The bBeBedroom." He said nervously. Harry smiled, and nodded.

So, Harry was able to move into his second bedroom, and he was able to cair for the fire phoenix better. Healso got wind, earth, water, life, and magic. He expected that the Water, Earth, Ice, and wind phoenixes said what they're element did. But, he still didn't understand the life and magic phoenixes. What could they do, Maybe the Life phoenix could control plants? Or maybe, it could heal better than all the others? He wouldn't be figuring that out because its powers came in slowly, it would be a few years before that happened.

An/ I know, the chapters are still short, and I'm not very good at describing things. Descriptions aren't really my specialty, I also have problems with deciding what to do next. I have lots of ideas, but this is all just ideas, I'm not sure weather I'll even be completing this story, but I will certainly try. Anyways, please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
